


Have a Magical Day (Thanks to Aunt Sasha)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Disney store, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sasha is a great aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan, Raleigh, and Sasha go shopping. Keegan has a hard time choosing which doll to get from the Disney store, luckily Aunt Sasha is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Magical Day (Thanks to Aunt Sasha)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to call this so the title is probably stupid, oh well. 
> 
> This was inspired by my beautiful friends who accompanied me downtown to the Disney store. I was having a bad day the previous day and they helped cheer me up. I got home and instantly wrote this, after putting my purchases away of course. :) 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or Disney. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Keegan, I said you could have one! Not four of them!” Raleigh laughed taking in the sight of his daughter holding four plushes of four different Disney princesses as children.

“But Daddy, it says they’re twelve dollars each if you buy two or more!” Keegan said, turning on her effective puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah okay, but still with four that’s almost fifty dollars, Keegan.” Raleigh told his daughter, Chuck always called him a pushover but he wasn’t going to budge. Who needs four plushes at once?

“Why don’t you pick two for now and we can get the others another time?” Raleigh bargained, watching the gears turn in his daughter’s head as she decided which two to pick.

“If Chuck asks, I will say you handled the puppy dog eyes very well.” Sasha whispered to Raleigh from where she was standing next to him.

Aleksis had gone back to Russia for a week but Sasha was still working on a project in California so she was unable to go with her husband. Raleigh and Keegan had decided to invite her to spend the day with them at the mall so that she wouldn’t be alone on her day off.

Raleigh smiled at Sasha, nodding his head in thanks. He looked towards his daughter who was having trouble deciding.

“Which two are your favorites?” Sasha asked as she knelt down beside Keegan. Sasha wasn’t a giant like her husband but she wasn’t short and her heeled boots didn’t make her any shorter.

“I like Ariel and Rapunzel the most but Belle and Cinderella are pretty too!” Keegan said. Raleigh looked around the store. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Keegan to have every single one she wanted, he and Chuck had decided not to spoil her too much and so far they hadn’t done a very good job at it. Raleigh liked to think he was better at it than Chuck; the Aussie had a tendency to buy anything she wanted, Raleigh chalked it up to being an only child and growing up in a cockpit.

“So why don’t you get Ariel and Rapunzel then? Cinderella just had a movie come out; she should be here next time.” Raleigh suggested.

“Yeah but maybe I want Ariel and Cinderella.” Keegan said in a small confused voice.

“Libra.” Raleigh whispered and Sasha sent him a particularly frosty look.

“This is a tough choice. Perhaps you go sit down.” Sasha commanded Raleigh, pointing to a section in the store with benches and a TV screen playing Frozen. Raleigh nodded and went to sit down. 

Raleigh pulled his phone out and sent a text to Chuck.

“Sasha scares me.”

“I’m pretty sure she scares everyone, including Aleksis at times.” Chuck wrote back, Raleigh chuckled and wrote back his agreement.

“Supposed to be taking notes, not texting my husband about scary Russians. Go back to shopping. AND REMEMBER, DON’T SPOIL KEEGAN.” Chuck wrote back.

“Daddy, I decided! I’m getting Ariel and Rapunzel!” Keegan stated proudly holding the young Ariel and Rapunzel plushes up to his face.

“That’s great, Keegs.” Raleigh smiled and accepted Sasha’s hand helping him up from the bench.

The three made their way to the checkout with Keegan talking about how excited she was to get the plushes, affectionately calling them ‘Baby Ariel’ and ‘Baby Punzel’ respectively.

Raleigh and Keegan made their way up to the register when prompted, Raleigh putting both dolls on the counter.

“Did you find everything you needed?” The employee asked, flashing a big smile at Raleigh, eyeing him over.

“Yes!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly. 

“Did you see Anna and Elsa over there? They’re my favorite.” The girl said to Keegan, keeping her eyes on Raleigh; it was unnerving to him. He handed his credit card to the girl as she slowly punched things into her computer. Next to her, another employee called for the next customer.

“We don’t like Frozen.” Came Sasha’s gruff voice as she walked past Raleigh, up to the counter and put the Belle and Cinderella plushes on the counter.

Keegan nodded and immediately added, “We like Sven and Kristoff though.” To which Sasha nodded her head.

“Just those two plushes.” Sasha spoke to the man at the register.

Raleigh looked at her and she flashed a grin.

“What, Raleigh?” Sasha asked Raleigh in an almost innocent voice. Keegan looked up at Sasha in time to see the employee hand Sasha a bag.

“What’s the point in having a niece if you can’t spoil her?” Sasha grinned widely and mischievously.

Raleigh rolled his eyes as Keegan hugged Sasha’s leg and thanked her.

“Here you go.” The girl spoke up, handing over the bag in one hand and the receipt in the other. She eyed the receipt and mouthed “call me” while putting her hand to her head like a phone.

“He’s married.” Sasha scolded coldly pointing to Raleigh’s ring and dragged Raleigh and Keegan out of the store.

“Why did you tell the stranger that Daddy was married?” Keegan asked innocently as Sasha took the two bags from Keegan and taking hold of her left hand as Raleigh took Keegan’s right hand.

“Polite conversation.” Sasha responded while shooting a glance at Raleigh as Keegan nodded her head in understanding.

“Can we go to the caramel apple store, Daddy?” Keegan asked looking at Raleigh with her puppy dog eyes. 

Before Raleigh could cave, Sasha spoke up.

“Yes. Let’s go there. I would love some chocolate strawberries,” Sasha decided and guided the three of them towards the chocolate store.

“I like how you say ‘strawberries,’ Sasha. I also like how you say my name,” Keegan chirped, skipping.

“Thank you, Keegan.” Sasha smiled at Keegan.

Raleigh opened the door to the store and the smell of chocolate overwhelmed his senses.

“We have to get Papa a caramel apple too, Daddy!” Keegan said pulling on Raleigh’s hand, dragging him into the store towards where the caramel apples are. Sasha staying on Keegan’s other side.

“I know, Keegs. Sasha, you want a caramel apple?” Raleigh asked Sasha, noticing the way the man behind the corner eyes Sasha head to toe.

“Yes, thank you, Raleigh. I will buy the chocolate strawberries.” Sasha spoke.

Hours later, the trio had made their way back to the Becket-Hansen household where Sasha and Keegan were currently playing with the princess plushes. Raleigh was told to sit on the couch and pet Max because, and he quoted Keegan, “Daddy, that’s not what Belle would say!”

Raleigh was watching as Ariel and Rapunzel were giving Cinderella a particularly uplifting speech when he heard a key in the lock and smiled, his grin getting wider as Chuck entered the house.

“Hey, babe. How was school?” Raleigh asked as he watched his six year old daughter rush head on towards Chuck and throw herself into his arms as he crouched down.

“Papa!” Keegan greeted Chuck, hugging him tightly.

“Hey Keegs. It was good, hey to you too,” Chuck replied, as Keegan let go and ran back to Sasha to continue playing.

“Hello, Chuck.” Sasha said in greeting, lifting her hand up in a greeting gesture.

“Hey, Sasha. How are you?” Chuck asked as he collapsed on the couch next to Raleigh, petting Max and giving Raleigh a kiss on the cheek.

“Papa, Sasha and I are playing. You can have conversations later.” Keegan told Chuck with a stern voice causing the three adults to chuckle.

“Oh, well excuse me, missy. Don’t let me get in the way of your playing.” Chuck replied with sass.

“Okay, I won’t.” Keegan responded with equal amounts of sass.

“Definitely a Hansen.” Sasha spoke as Keegan handed her Rapunzel and Cinderella.

“Whoa, those are new.” Chuck said as he took in the four princess plushes on the floor by Sasha and Keegan’s knees.

“Raleigh, what did I say? Don’t let the eyes steal your soul!” Chuck sighed.

“I don’t want souls, just plushies.” Keegan responded instantly without looking up. Sasha laughed loudly, bopping Keegan on the nose with Rapunzel’s hand. Chuck and Raleigh joining in laughing.

“I only bought her two. They were twelve dollars each if you bought two or more.” Raleigh told his husband, relaying the same thing Keegan had said to hook line and sink him.

“And the other two?” Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I bought them. As I told Raleigh, there are not many points in having a niece if I can’t spoil her.” Sasha spoke up, looking at Chuck, and then going back to voicing Rapunzel when Keegan made Ariel ask Rapunzel a question.

“I’m never letting you guys go to stores alone.” Chuck sighed. Raleigh scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh like you’re any better.” Raleigh murmured and ruffled Chuck’s hair.

“Besides, this is just what I bought her from the Disney store.” Sasha spoke up again, her mischievous grin returning as she looked at Chuck.

“I couldn’t stop her.” Raleigh said and raised his hands in surrender.

“Fair point.” Chuck replied and rested his head on Raleigh’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Sasha that was very kind of you.” Chuck said to Sasha who merely waved her hand and continued to play with Keegan.

“Yeah, yeah. Shush now, we’re playing.” Sasha spoke dismissively, causing Chuck and Raleigh to chuckle as they watched the two play as if they were in a completely different world.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone cares, I only bought two of the plushes, Ariel and Belle but Belle was for my sister because I'm a good sister. My friends kept me from spending too much, especially when we went into another store with dinosaur plushes. Plushies are one of my weaknesses. :P
> 
> Also, I made Keegan a Libra because I couldn't resist, she already shares a lot in common with me and Libra's are awesome.
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting me! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
